


I Told You

by seldomabsent



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: "I totally can walk up there." Kit's voice made Fragile rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Fragile (Death Stranding)/Original Female Character(s), Fragile/Kit Summers
Kudos: 1





	I Told You

"I totally can walk up there." Kit's voice made Fragile rolled her eyes.

The cliff facing them was the last barrier between them and their delivery. At the top of the mountain was the client, just up there, Fragile could catch a glimpse of the bunker's entrance. Yet, there were still these rocks to surrounder. At least, that was Fragile's plan - to take the longest but safer route. Especially considering their cargo. But no, Kit decided to let her competition force an unneeded one on their trip.

"No, you can't, darling." She replied, amused before noticing the determination in her girlfriend's eyes. "Kit, you can't- What are you doing!"

Crawling up the wall of stones, her hands holding on soft handles created in the stone and feet finding supports on uneven forms - Kit was slowly starting her elevation. Disbelief flashing over Fragile's face, but no true surprise, she quickly tries to hold on her ankle.

"You're gonna hurt yourself, stop!" She vainly scolded her, now too high for her to reach her. 

There she was, her messy bun holding her dark locks waving with the wind and her mouth letting the sweetest and most adorable laughs as she reached higher and higher. Kit truly had no self-preservation, but when she was looking so happy doing so, Fragile had a hard time not finding it endearing. 

"You're going to fall!" She still tried to force her down. "Get down before it's too late!"

"I'm fine, look I'm half- Oh, jeez, this is high.." Fragile's heart stopped as the dark-haired woman suddenly stood closer to the cold wall. "Alright, this is fine-" She could hear Kit mutter as she gulped down, looking back up in hopes of finding her courage again.

Her hand going back up, Fragile swore her heartbeat was deafening her, the worry pushed by the anxiety of seeing her climbing higher and higher with no damn protection. But as Kit finally reached the top, she let a nervous laugh out to cheer with her. Disappearing in a glimpse, she reappeared at her side high up, shaken by the jump but too reassured not to hold her right now. But as she closed towards her, Kit stupidly posing like a badass, the rocks fell under her feet and way down she went.

Fragile's scream resonated through the whole valley as she fell on her knees, discovering her girlfriend's broken body all the way down. Blood was splashed everywhere under her and the faint view of her limbs twisted messed Fragile up. Forcing on her fear, she jumped back down, reaching out to hold her but not finding the strength to do so. Kit was livid, completely.. Dead. The word resonated terribly inside Fragile's mind. She was dead. She had gotten herself dead because Fragile was dumb enough to let her stupid competition have the best of her. Flashes of her father passing through her eyes, she shook her head, sliding her hand over Kit's cheek softly.

"Kit?" She called, her eyes tearing. "Darling, come one..!" She tried hard, so hard, not too focus on the back of her head open to her skull, the disgusting turns of her legs or the scent of blood lingering in her nose.. She just couldn't imagine she would have to ever witness this sight. Falling back on her rear, her eyes stayed in shocking terror on Kit. Her locks were now bright and shiny by the liquid covering them, her precious eyes, dark iris, splattered with red, forever looking into space. It was over.

One second, she was smiling - the other, she was frozen in time. 

Fragile's sobs caught her by surprise. When was the last time she cried? Actually, cried? She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember. Hiding her face in her gloved hands, she tried to keep it in. She couldn't break. She couldn't let the tears go. Because it would mean this were real. This happened. Kit would truly be-

The desperate gasp for air shocked Fragile out of her stupor. Kit was always so bloody but standing back up, gasping for air before throwing up.. tar? Confusion replaced sorrow before pure wrath and rage fused Fragile. Kit didn't seem to notice as she lifted her head up, cleaning her mouth and chin in one smooth motion of her wrist, shaking her legs back in place - her whole body cracking in a terrible noise.

"Wow! That was a wild ride-" The pair of hands holding her shoulders tight cut Kit before any sentence could pass her lips, Fragile's devasted traits stopping her.

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" She yelled at her, her eyes letting big tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kit hesitated to answer for a second.

"I mean-" She started before Fragile shook her head and forced her into a rough, breath-taking hug. 

"You are!" She sighed in her ear, holding her tight before stepping back again to scold her. "I told you not to climb this stupid wall, I told you to follow the route! I told you! Why didn't you listen?!" She desperately asked, knowing the answer but her emotions having her over the roof.

Kit stayed silent for a second, guilt flushing over her before she clumsily grabbed for her arm, stroking the leather gently. She continued her gentle comfort until the blonde eventually calmed down. She was alright, and relatively less angry. Kit smiled softly.

"I mean.. I did tell you I was a repatriate." She tried to defend herself, Fragile's burning eyes jumping on her making her chuckle. "I did!"

"Whatever. You say a lot of things, not all of it seems true enough to believe you." Fragile barked back, the rush of emotions leaving her tired and frustrated.

Slowly starting to walk again for the planned route, she heard Kit's steps after her. As she wiped the blood away of her nose, she noticed the calm of the mountain. Silence was unusual of her favourite porter yet, she couldn't be more grateful for it at this moment. A hand softly holding on to her, she turned her head to find a cryptobiote dancing between Kit's fingers. Looking at her now clean face and lively eyes, she relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid," Kit said. "That was pretty big-stupid-shit, even for me. I shouldn't have put you in this situation. I'm sorry - won't do it again." 

Fragile's smile grew slowly in accusation before taking the snack as Kit corrected herself.

"Not intentionally, at least."

"Good." Fragile said. She’d take what she could.

Taking a hold of her hand, Kit looked toward the, indeed, safer route. It would be longer, it would be more boring - but at least, Fragile would be with her. A few hours walking next to her, talking and eating snacks couldn't be so bad, could it now?


End file.
